


Consejo parabatai

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: Jace sabe lo mejor y por eso le da a Alec la runa de la flexibilidad





	Consejo parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> No beta
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Shadowhunters y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No gano ni un quinto con esto
> 
> Encontré esta imagen y bam! tuve que escribir esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

Alec sabía que lo mejor era no contradecirlo, porque al final Jace siempre se salía con la suya. No sabía ni cómo había sucedido, pero Alec estaba sentado en una de las bancas en la zona de entrenamiento, mientras un alegre Jace dibujaba ágilmente una runa en su espalda.

—No te quejes que luego me lo agradecerás.

—Estás loco, Jace, ¿para que quiero la runa de la flexibilidad?

—Tú solo escucha a tu parabatai, ¿de acuerdo? Y actívala la próxima vez que folles con Magnus.

Alec no estaba comiendo ni bebiendo nada, pero igual se atragantó.

.~.~.~.~.~.

— ¡Por el ángel! ¡Oh por DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS!

Los gemidos de Magnus y Alec se escuchaban por todo el apartamento, y fue el recibimiento que tuvo Jace cuando regresó de su noche de parranda en Hunter’s moon. Se rió por bajo y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Magnus.

La golpeó con fuerza con su puño, cortando toda actividad dentro. Escuchó algo pesado caer al suelo seguido por el gemido de dolor de Alec. Probablemente se había caído de la cama por la sorpresa sin darle tiempo a Magnus de reaccionar, lo que le hizo reír más.

— ¿Podrían silenciar la habitación? Mis angelicales oídos no soportarán esto toda la noche.

—¡Jódete! —gritó Alec.

—Solo porque en este momento tienes mi eterna gratitud. Solo por eso… —fue todo lo que dijo un jadeante Magnus.

Todo ruido cesó en el apartamento y un muy satisfecho Jace se fue a su habitación.


End file.
